guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incendiary Bonds
Nearby range! This + Rodgort's Invocation + Searing Flames is a massive AOE spike, in PvE at least. Tycn 00:58, 6 February 2007 (CST) One of my favorite skills, cause I like spiking it with Fireball--Relyk 03:25, 15 February 2007 (CST) Does this hex all foes near the target or does it strike all nearby foes when it ends? :The latter. --Fyren 20:42, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Actually... a nice combo would be incendiary->meteor->fireball because the target would be knocked down by meteor and unable to prevent the fireball... unless of course they run away while you cast meteor so you have to run to catch up to them. Just a little random thought that no one should care about. Combines well with Energy Blast to take out single targets like monks. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 14:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :needs lower recharge time 87.189.243.147 22:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Needs a buff? Anyone else think this spell needs an upgrade? Relativly low damage and long cast/recharge and 15 energy. :Nearby is a pretty damn big AoE, but the recharge is really bad --Gimmethegepgun 19:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Damage is really bad, compared with other fire spells :Why are you using this anyways? Fire is subpar and this one is lame. --Alf's Hitman 21:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I know its lame thats why I said it needs a buff. Was using it in spike, much the same way as you would lightning surge and orb only not using up elite slot. ::Lightning Surge is still trash, and predictable spikes are predictable. If you are comparing just within the Fire line, this is mediocre at best (too many shortcomings), though it's still nice to use with Fireball for lolspike. (Hey, at least it's not Lava Arrows or Smoldering Embers) (T/ ) 00:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) The only time it's beneficial(to my experience) is when shrine capping in ab. Lead off with MS ---> Incendiary ---> Liquid ---> and finally Rodgorts; they're usually dead before the 3rd meteor hits. Basically, it useful as a delayed spike... but other than that it's pretty much a waste of a slot. :/ -- 02:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :The main problem with Incendiary Bonds is that it's not been buffed like Immolate was - it's seen as balanced because the burning does armor-ignoring damage and it has AoE. But, since the rest of the damage doesn't ignore armor, in the later areas of most PvE this becomes nearly useless, and in hardmode...bleh. It also has a high energy cost and long cast time, with a kind of long recharge, not to mention if it is removed early there is no effect. I'd say that this probably could see some love; it's another one of those old Prophecies skills that is just obsolete now. Of course, everything in Fire Magic keeps getting buffed and that's silly, but at this point who really cares as long as it doesn't break PvP... :p When they buffed Lava Font it actually became somewhat useful, and A/E and other farmers still use it sometimes. You also occasionally see it in AB etc. But it's not overpowered or broken. They could do something like that for Incendiary Bonds. Heck, even if it took effect regardless of removal (like Shatterstone), that would already make it 100% more usable. (T/ ) 04:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Casting time isn't much of a problem if you just run 40/40, but yeah. I think it's agreeable that it'd probably get more consideration if it wasn't a hex but a delayed spike. I wish anet would do a complete revision of all of the non-meta/dormant proph skills. -- 03:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) hmm odd Is this hex supposed to end if you casted it on a target.. then die..? What I've noticed, is that you have to stay alive for it to trigger. Die, then the hex goes away.. dealing no damage. Glitch? Not sure if it's specific to this spell, but while I was playing RA today, Incendiary Bonds occasionally took 4 seconds to cast, and I was not under the effects of arcane conundrum or the similar. Any idea why this happens?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Your target probably has Holy Veil on him/her. --Evenfall 02:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. Didn't think of that.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC)